


Bloodbenders love

by Nekororo13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bloodbender, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest Kink, Light Angst, M/M, No proofreading, Older Man/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Skeletons In The Closet, Smut, Southern Water Tribe, Underage Sex, Young, exploring body, little brother, problematic, the Legend of korra s1 ep11, young noatak, young tarrlok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekororo13/pseuds/Nekororo13
Summary: Noatak has been practicing his blood and water bending non-stop,every day no rest no sleep and his younger brother tarrlok is worried one day when their father,yakone,and their mother leave home for a day,after some thinking tarrlok has something in mind to take all the stress off noataks body and give him pleasure
Relationships: Amon | Noatak/Tarrlok
Kudos: 6





	Bloodbenders love

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved how they looked in the flashback they were just so adorable so .
> 
> Also watch out for eska and desna fics once I see their characters a lot more!
> 
> The tags say what they mean  
> Don’t like  
> Don’t read 🥂
> 
> Their ages are pretty much anything you want but they are pretty young looking in the flashback so yeah!

It was a cold day just like any other day in the northern water tribe.noatak was practicing on some artic camels none stop “no..I need something bigger something more difficult “the word difficult spited him he didn’t want anything to be difficult ...he swiped away a small stroke of hair covering his eyes and continued to hunt for more animals,it was getting even colder the father he went “ngh..”he huffed as he dropped beside the bush to not alert any animals.A while of waiting and preparation he found a polar bear dog it was larger then usual but that didn’t matter to noatak what mattered was him mastering blood bending .He took a few deep breaths reached his arms out before a”noatak!noatak where are you?”a small voice shouted while small footsteps splattered the snowy icey floor “noatak I found you ,what are you doing out there might be a snow storm!”  
“I’m trying to practice ..you should too”he coldly said before turning back and the polar bear dog was gone ,he shook his head and stood up”whatever let’s go home”noatak held his little brothers hand as he walked home “father wants to tell us something “tarrlok told him looking up to his brothers empty eyes that once use to possess emotion and joy .

When they got to the house their father and mother were waiting for them “hello you two”the mother smiled and pet their heads lovingly “me and your father must go and visit ..”she looked to the side “certain people but it will take a while-“the mother explained but got moved away by yakone “I’ll just tell them..the rest “he told her his hands on her shoulder “we’ll be gone for around a day do not misbehave you two,practice your water bending AND your blood bending as much as possible “yakone glared at tarrlok.after a few minutes they both left ,noatak watched the two of them leave and looked down wondering what he should blood bend.

“Brother.”tarrlok said bluntly “you really don’t need to waste your life away with learning-“  
“Like you know anything about learning!”noatak lashed out breathing heavily “all you do is worry!you can’t even do simple blood blending on ME!”he raged but ever so slightly calming himself down by walking away .After that noatak looked at his hands upset”why can’t I do this right I just Wana make brother happy and get his happiness back”he felt like he was going to cry but..he wanted to be strong and held his tears back and started to think of more ideas of how to make his brother happy

Then something clicked he started remembering things his father would do to his mother ,he thought if nothing else he tried work he mig he as well try that.He smiled brightly being confident that this would be the thing that would really work.


End file.
